


Shreds

by lauren_jauregui_is_life



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Past Tense, not really about anyone specific you can imagine whoever idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren_jauregui_is_life/pseuds/lauren_jauregui_is_life
Summary: I always knew she had some venom in her, I never knew just how much till now.kinda random not really about anyone sorry





	Shreds

When she said “I'm sorry.” with venom dripping from her mouth hitting my skin softly yet killing me slowly was a feeling that I had gotten used to, it was the feeling of her slowly tearing at my soul ripping it to shreds once again, collecting it, it was her most prized possession.

The venom from her lips when she was angry or sarcastic had always hit me the hardest but that time and only that time I knew it was not like other times. That time I stopped her and I told her to walk away or else I would, knowing that she would never let her pride be destroyed like that from someone like me. I would tell her that my soul was not for her to rip at, but to love. I would tell her that my soul was not hers at all, at least not anymore. It would no longer be her prize, it would no longer be anybody's prize. My soul needed repairing after all those years and I was finally getting the chance to do so but I screwed it up I always screw things up........

(years later)

It had been years since the venom ripped at my soul, taking too many slivers and putting them in a jar labeling it her own. It had been so many years that I thought that I was free from the venom, but I was not free. She took too many slivers only leaving a little of my own soul left for me. After so long I thought I was used to the ache where a beating loving soul had once been now just sherds were left, because after so long what else would you expect? I had given her too much, she took too much. I did not know, after all the ripping how hard it would be or even how to get that soul back. So I learned to cope or what I thought was coping but the venom came back. This coming from different mouth, this time coming from my own, this time I ripped and shredded at my own soul with my own venom, this time I thought that the shredding would never stop, but everything ends right? At least that is what she had always said and she was always right, trust me I know now how right she always was.

**Author's Note:**

> i just got bored and wrote something hope u liked it!!!


End file.
